The invention was conceived when a dancer left her ballet pointe shoes in her dance bag on the floor of her changing room at a dance studio. Accidentally, another dancer tripped and stepped on the dance bag and the shoe therein, and destroyed the very delicate xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d located at the end of the shoe that supports the toes. Because ballet pointe shoes are expensive and must be broken in over a period of months, a need exists for protecting ballet pointe shoes.
After rigorous dancing, these pointe shoes can become quite damp with perspiration, which can lead to premature breakdown if not properly aired out. This also can cause the pointe shoes to develop an odor from the perspiration, especially when kept inside of a dance bag. A need exists for providing airflow over the shoes to keep them fresh and dry.
The invention is a ballet/pointe shoe aerator-carrier-protector for: (1) carrying ballet shoes; (2) protecting the xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d component of the shoes, which supports the toes, from being crushed and destroyed; and (3) xe2x80x9cairing outxe2x80x9d the contained shoes to help eliminate unpleasant odors and the premature breakdown of the ballet shoe materials due to moisture from perspiration.
To these ends, a preferred embodiment of the invention includes a vessel having a first end and a second end. A first cap is releasably mounted on the first end. A second cap is releasably mounted on the second end. The vessel is configured to prevent crushing and promote ventilating thereof. The first cap and/or second cap may have an aperture for ventilating the vessel. A fan may be fixed relative to, for ventilating, the vessel. The fan may be mounted on a cap. The fan may be energizable with a battery. A switch may provide for selectably supplying energy to the fan. If a fan is provided, a barrier may be disposed in the vessel configured to protect an object in the vessel from the fan. The barrier may have an aperture for ventilating the vessel. The invention may include a handle connected to, for carrying, the vessel.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a vessel configured to receive an object, means for retaining an object in the vessel and means for ventilating an object in the vessel. The vessel is configured to prevent crushing of an object therein. The vessel may have a cap on an end thereof and/or second cap on the other end thereof. One or both caps may have an aperture for ventilating the vessel. A fan may be fixed relative to, for ventilating, the vessel. The fan may be mounted on one of the caps. The fan may be energizable with a battery. A switch may provide for selectably supplying energy to the fan. If a fan is provided, a barrier may be disposed in the vessel configured to protect an object in the vessel from the fan. The barrier may have an aperture for ventilating the vessel. The invention may include a handle connected to, for carrying, the vessel.
The invention provides improved elements and arrangements thereof, for the purposes described, which are inexpensive, dependable and effective in accomplishing intended purposes of the invention. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment, which refers to the accompanying drawings.